Simple curiosidad
by Blue-Salamon
Summary: Después de tanto rodeo al asunto, termino con la más simple y corta pregunta que uno podría pensar en hacer...claro que, eso ultimo seria mas creíble si no se tratara de un niño de 9 años pidiendo "eso" a una de 8...pero...era su mejor amiga, a quien mas le pediría ese pequeño favor...se dice que el amor mas puro es el de niños...
1. Un pequeño favor

**Buenas madrugadas (gran saludo el mio xD)**

**Vengo aquí trayéndoles una nueva historia de Taiki y Akari que me vienen inspirando desde hace un montón de tiempo. Este me salio bien inspiradito recién, digamos que acabo de salir del horno que es mi imaginación n_n**

**Recordemos que Digimon ni sus personajes me pertenecen, claro que esta historia si es totalmente mía.**

**En fin, esperando que sea de su agrado los dejo con su lectura. =D**

* * *

¿Qué se supone que alguien debería de hacer en un momento como este?

Si, esa era la pregunta que aparecía una y otra y otra y otra vez en la cabeza de aquella peli roja. No…no entendía que estaba sucediendo, como era posible que hubiera terminado ella, una niña mandona, y por sobre todo muy aburrida, en esta situación…

-Disculpa…creo que no entendí bien…-

Su sonrisa al principio alegre y cordial, se habia vuelto forzada en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo que no entendiste bien Akari? Si es muy fácil solo tienes que…-

Sus oídos ya no procesaron la palabra, pero le fue muy fácil a su mente leerle los labios y saber lo que decía aquel chico de actitud inocente y muy por demás solidario, aquel que consideraba su mejor amigo y a quien le tenía un gran y enorme cariño, siendo este de vez en cuando confundido con otro sentimiento del cual no estaba todavía del todo informada…

-A ver, a ver…-posó ambas manos en la boca del castaño en un intento de pararle la lengua y que dejara de hablar.

El chico en frente de si comenzó a explicarle de nueva cuenta esa larga historia que le habia contado hace unos momentos, para terminar en la más simple y corta pregunta que uno podría pensar en realizar después de tanto rodeo…claro que, eso ultimo seria mas creíble si no se tratara de un niño de 9 años hablando con una de tan solo un año menor que el…

-Deja ver si entendí…Taiki…

Akari Hinomoto, era una adorable niña de ocho años, ocho…sus padres eran un matrimonio estable, tenía dos hermanos menores de cuatro y dos años, y un tercero en camino. Siendo la mayor, se habia forjado un carácter estricto y hasta ahora lo habia mantenido así de firme, siendo igual de estricta con sus escasos amigos.

Su más cercano amigo era Taiki Kudo, de un año mayor que ella, era un niño muy solidario que no dudaba cuando alguien le solicitaba su ayuda, inconsciente como era, nunca se fijaba en si le haría daño a él o no, solamente le importaba ayudar a los demás, por consiguiente resultaba ser muy sociable y tener una gran cantidad de amigos y amigas.

-Tú…quieres que yo…- la pequeña niña no pudo evitar sonrojarse y el sentir que su corazón comenzara a golpear fuertemente contra su pecho, suavemente retiro sus manos del rostro de su amigo.

Akari sabía que ella podía contar con Taiki con cualquier favor que le pidiera y ella en respuesta habia decidido que si algún día Taiki le llegaba a pedir algo lo haría sin importarle nada, al igual que él lo hacía con todas las demás personas.

Sin embargo…aun siendo así, nunca se hubiera esperado que le pidiera…ESO.

¿Por qué un niño de 9 años quería eso?

-Que… yo…-trago saliva sintiéndose muy nerviosa, pero ella no solía ponerse nerviosa por cualquier cosa…aunque de vez en cuando llegaba a notar que estando con el siempre se ponía mas tímida de lo normal.

Si no fuera por lo aturdida que estaba Akari de aquella petición, tal vez, y solo tal vez, ella hubiera notado lo inquieto que parecía estar el chico, desde un principio lo habia estado, desde el día anterior llevaba pensándolo, pero es que como se le ocurría a él pedirle semejante cosa a ELLA, en que momento se le habia metido en su cabecita hacer esa locura…

¡Ah! ¡Si!

En el momento en que a su muy querido primo se le habia ocurrido sugerirle aquello…pero de eso ya hacía dos meses

¿Cómo algo de hace dos meses no había logrado conseguir sacárselo de la cabeza?

¡Oh! ¡Pero por supuesto!

Su primo era un genio malvado y más que nada conocía sus debilidades, y claro, habia atacado por su punto más débil que era:

"_Por favor, intenta darlo lo más pronto posible para que me digas lo que se siente, ¿sí? Ayúdame con eso Taiki"_

POR FAVOR y AYUDAME

¡Si!

Se lo habia pedido como un favor y, sobre todo, habia dicho ayúdame. Pero, que sabría él, para ese entonces apenas iba para los nueve, su primo ya tenía 11 años, y aun no entendía porque le pedía algo así a alguien menor, en todo caso hubiera sido mejor que se lo pidiera a alguien más grande, con mayor experiencia.

En fin, después de dos meses de pensárselo, y no tanto por voluntad propia, si no que el destino (o su primo, porque a pesar de que viviera al otro lado del mundo, no dudaba que fuera capaz de volver a escondidas solo por conseguir lo que quería) se afano en hacerle ver más de uno, y que le diera curiosidad finalmente saber que se sentía, ya después de meditarlo pensó en que lo más correcto sería pedírselo a alguien que fuera cercano y después de descartar la descabellada idea de hacerlo con un hombre, le quedo una mínima opción de demás personas, porque a pesar de ser popular, no sentía ser demasiado cercano con muchas de sus amigas y entonces apareció su salvación, si, su mejor amiga, Akari no podía fallarle en algo como eso…

Y así fue como llego a esa situación, aprovechando que habían quedado para jugar como cualquier otro día, en el momento de descanso se acordó de ello y entonces le conto todo el rollo que le habia echado su primo encima y parte del propio que fue lo que le hizo tomar en cuenta la petición de su primo, para finalmente terminar en esa pregunta

-…¿Qué yo t-te…te be-bese…?-Akari parecía extremadamente nerviosa, el por supuesto que también lo estaba, pero de alguna manera siempre lograba parecer más relajado…

No sabía si sería el hecho de parecerle tierna la forma en que la menor parecía encogerse en su lugar, o la manera en cómo sus mejillas se veían tan rojizas por el cumulo de calor que se sentía, o aquella delicadeza y timidez con las que habían salido aquellas palabras de su boca, pero de alguna manera en la forma en que lo dijo y en la manera en la que se hacía lucir, tan tímida, tan frágil, tan tierna, provoco que su corazón diera un vuelco y la sangre se acumulara de golpe en sus mejillas.

-N-no…qui-quiero decir si…pe-pero…-se notaba en el tartamudeo los nervios del otro.

Akari al darse cuenta de ello, alzo la mirada que hasta ahora habia desviado y es que en esos momentos lo que menos quería hacer era verle directamente y así evitar que notara lo nerviosa que estaba o que de pronto sus sentimientos fueran tan obvios que en su momento, el los descubriera leyéndolos como si de un libro abierto se tratara, pero al saber que el otro estaba igual o más nervioso que ella se sintió menos inquieta que antes…

-Pe-pero…s-si tú no quieres…y-yo entiendo…no…no te obligare a na-nada…-dijo Taiki desviando la mirada sintiéndose apenado.

Hubo un incomodo silencio que solo era roto por las respiraciones de ambos, se habían quedado mirando a otro parte, aun no se veían directo, era un nerviosismo extraño que nunca habia existido entre ellos por ser buenos amigos.

-…Es…está bien…-finalmente Akari reacciono aun con la mirada desviada.

-¿Eh?...-Taiki le miro de inmediato, y observo como ella temblaba un poco – ¿te encuentras bien?-pregunto preocupado, a lo que la peli roja le miro extrañada –estas temblando- señalo entendiendo la pregunta que le lanzo con aquella mirada.

-Uh…s-si…so-solo… -llevó su mano derecha a su antebrazo izquierdo, acariciándolo levemente -Es-estoy un poco ne-nerviosa…-confesó retraídamente.

Taiki le sonrió cariñosamente, se acerco ella un poco mas –Estas… ¿segura? -preguntó mientras le alzaba el rostro delicadamente para poder verla bien a los ojos.

-Si…Taiki... -su voz esta vez no sonó temblorosa, fue como si, con ello le estuviera dando a entender que en realidad si estaba segura.

-...-

Ninguno de los dos dijo algo mas, poco a poco ambos se fueron acercando, titubeantes.

Taiki ladeo levemente su cara a la derecha, mientras Akari poco a poco fue cerrando sus ojos. Pronto estuvieron tan cerca que sus respiraciones se mesclaron, sintiendo como la contraria le acariciaba suavemente la piel, provocando esto que algo parecido a unas descargas eléctricas les provocaran un agradable cosquilleo.

Los latidos de sus corazones desembocados resonaban en sus oídos, casi podían asegurar que el otro podía oír claramente su palpitar, y al final su ojos se cerraron por completo justo en el momento en que sus labios se rozaron suavemente…

…

* * *

**Mis inventos todos raros, en fin, solo espero que halla sido de su agrado...**

**Espero sus comentarios, opiniones, tomatazos, aplausos, cachetadas(me refiero a las de dulce xD) bueno lo que sea es muy bien recibido de ustedes que se atrevieron a leer otra mas de mis locuras, vamos que un review no les cuesta nada, solo dejenlo y ya se los agradeceria muchisisisimo.**

**Sin mas por decir, y esperando que alguien me regale un chocolate(no se por que pongo esto pero no importa n_n) solo me queda despedirme.**

**Nos leemos luego ;D**


	2. Ahí lo tienes primo

**Bueno esto, les dejo como un pedazo extra, pero esto ya viene siendo muy random, algo que ocurrio despues del besito que se dieron mi parejita favorita n_n**

* * *

-¿Bueno?-se oyó una voz adormilada al otro lado de la línea.

-¿Haquim?-preguntó.

-¿Taiki? ¿Eres tú?-respondió la voz al reconocerle Taiki iba a responder pero este no le dejo –¡Guao! ¡Primo! ¡Tiempo sin hablarnos! -exclamó con tono alegre -¿Qué paso? Creí que me habías dicho que llamarías más frecuente…-dijo en tono de reproche.

Taiki rió nerviosamente –Lo siento, no me ha dado mucho tiempo...

-¡Ay, sí! Perdona, se me habia olvidado que tenias agenda apretada-dijo con sarcasmo

-¡Oye, que es enserio! Y más con ese favor que me viniste pidiendo-dijo Taiki haciendo un berrinche como de niño pequeño...aunque pensándolo mejor, aun era un niño pequeño

-¿Favor? ¿Cual favor? -cuestionó como no acordándose, mas de pronto hizo un sonido de exclamación –¡Ah! ¡Ya! ESE favor... -rió sonoramente, denotando lo divertido que le resultaba –Perdón, lo habia olvidado, pero en realidad ya no es necesario.

-¿¡Ósea que me hiciste trabajar para nada!? -preguntó indignado Taiki, sintiéndose enrojecer por haber llamado aquello como trabajo

-¿QUÉ?-se oyó el grito por el auricular, y el pobre castaño casi tiro el teléfono por el susto –¡Espera! ¿¡Enserio lo hiciste!? -cuestionó muy sorprendido

-Oye ¿por qué te impresiona tanto? -se sintió ofendido.

-¡No! No me mal interpretes, solo que yo lo habia hecho como en broma, no creí que te lo tomaras tan enserio -aún a distancia, Taiki podía casi jurar que en el rostro de su primo se habia formado una sonrisa maliciosa, lo cual, solo indicaba que eso ultimo era pura mentira.

-Haquim, tu sabes que cuando se trata de ayudar gente no puedo reprimir ese impulso y tú me dijiste que necesitabas ayuda con eso -regañó enojado.

-Ya, ya, está bien, lo hice a propósito -respondió bien quitado de la pena –pero dime ¿Qué tal te pareció? ¿Qué se sintió? -cuestionó de inmediato cuando sintió el enojo de su primo, sabiendo que así podría evitar una inútil discusión en la cual el podría salir perdiendo debido al cansancio que le nublaría sus neuronas.

-¿Eh?...-en ese momento Taiki volvió a recordar a Akari y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa tonta se dibujara en su rostro.

-¿Qué se sintió? -volvió a preguntar esta vez con un tono más picaron.

-Maravilloso... -fue lo único que dijo Taiki y eso solo provoco que el otro de inmediato se riera a carcajadas –¡Oye! ¿¡de que te ríes!? -preguntó a la defensiva.

-Vaya primo, ya te imagine a ti sonriendo como bobo enamorado al momento de responderme -dijo burlonamente.

-¿Eh?... -el menor se sonrojó de inmediato por la certeza que tenían las palabras de su primo –B-bueno yo na-nada mas te avisaba para que supieras que ya no tengo deuda contigo, así que a-adiós -estando dispuesto a cortar la comunicación.

-¡Espera, Taiki! Nada más dime una cosa ¿a quien besaste? -preguntó rápidamente para evitar que le cortara y se quedara con la duda.

Los ojos de Taiki se abrieron a lo máximo -¡Y a ti que te importa! -gritó sintiéndose abochornado y colgó el teléfono finalmente.

-¿Eh?... ¿Hola? ¿¡Hola!? -preguntó Haquim en el teléfono pero al solo oír el insistente timbrecito colgó –¡Ay! ¡Ese mocoso me colgó! -suspiró -Bueno no importa, volveré a dormir, aún es la una de la mañana.

* * *

**Locas ideas que me vienen a la una de la mañana xD, jaja por algo puse buenas madrugadas, es que me gusto mucho ese saludo, creo que de ahora en adelante lo usare a pesar de que no sea de madrugada xP**

**Esperando sus reviews, y por sobre todo que halla sido de su agrado, yo aqui me despido**

**Nos leemos luego ;D**


End file.
